Ghost type
The type (ゴーストタイプ Gosuto taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Ghost type is notable for having few Pokémon, many of whom have low HP, and moves. In battles, the Ghost-type is useful because it's the only type that has two immunities: Normal and Fighting, both of which are common move types. From Generation VI onwards, Ghost-types are also immune to moves and abilities that prevent escaping, like Block and Shadow Tag. Pokémon of this type are usually connected to fear, the dark and the afterlife. They usually live in abandoned houses, cemeteries, funeral places and uninhabited dark places such as caves. Also, Ghost-type Pokémon tend to be extremely naughty, pranking humans just to see their faces and reactions. Curiously, the more scared a human is, the more power the Ghost Pokémon will have to prank with it. At worst, some Ghost-type Pokemon may have relatively murderous behaviors, such as Jellicent preying on ships and their crews or the Litwick evolutionary family draining the life energy from people that are lost. Famous Ghost-type Pokémon Trainers include Agatha, third member of the Kanto Elite Four; Morty, the fourth Gym Leader of Johto; Phoebe, second member of the Hoenn Elite Four; Fantina, the fifth Gym Leader in the Sinnoh region; Shauntal, a member of the Unova Elite Four; Acerola, a Trial Captain of Ula'ula Island, Alola as well as its third Elite Four member; and Allister, the fourth Gym Leader of Galar in Pokémon Shield. Ghost-type moves *There are 18 Ghost-type moves. **In Generation I, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VII, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical and Other moves stand out. **7 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. List of Ghost-type moves Effectiveness of Ghost-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ghost type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistance of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Ghost-type-Pokémon Trainers Ghost-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Ghost-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Ghost-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Ghost-type records * Giratina (Origin Form) is the tallest Ghost-type Pokémon. * Sinistea is the smallest Ghost-type Pokémon. * Giratina (Altered Form) is the heaviest Ghost-type Pokémon. * Gastly and Haunter are the lightest Ghost-type Pokémon. * Gastly evolves at the lowest level (25) * Drakloak evolves at the highest level (60) * Drifblim & Giratina tie for the most HP of all Ghost-types (150) * Mega Banette has the most Attack of all Ghost-types (165) * Doublade has the most Defense of all Ghost-types (150) * Aegislash (Shield Form) has the most Sp. Def of all Ghost-types (140) * Mega Gengar has the most Sp. Atk of all Ghost-types (170) * Dragapult has the most Speed of all Ghost-types (142) * Giratina and Lunala have the highest base stat totals of all Ghost-types (680) Ghost-type Pokémon 54 Pokémon are Ghost-type. (5.36% of all Pokémon) Pure Ghost-type Pokémon 13 Pokémon are pure Ghost-type. (20.93% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Primary Ghost-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are primary Ghost-type. (44.19% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Secondary Ghost-type Pokémon 22 Pokémon are secondary Ghost-type. (34.88% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Ghost-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Ghost-type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the -type because some people are afraid of ghosts, and fears affect the mind. Communing with ghosts is also said to be a much different process than simply reading minds through physical or empirical means. *They're strong against themselves because ghosts can only touch each other, and there's a belief that the strongest spirit wins, with spirit referring to the desire to win something. *They're weak against the -type because dark represents terror and evil, and it is said that evil spirits (like Spiritomb) are punished. According to some belief systems, ghosts who lead evil lives and refuse to go to the afterlife are said to transform into demons, and demons in some mythologies are feared and also rumored to eat lost souls. *They're immune to the and -types because spirits are incorporeal beings and thus can't be hit normally. This is also the reason why the -type is immune to them, because a mortal and a ghost can't hurt each other. Interestingly, the -type is not immune to them. *They resist the -type because you can't poison someone who's already dead, and since spirits don't have a physical form, toxins can't pass through. *They resist the -type because members of that type cannot easily transcend the spiritual barrier members of this type hide behind in order to attack them. Also because parasites can't infect someone who's already dead. *Tieing with Ice Type, Fighting type, Ground type, and Dark type, Ghost type has the least Gigantamax forms than any other type. Trivia *The only Ghost-type Pokémon of Generation I were Gastly and its evolutions. *Before Generation II, -type Pokémon were immune to Ghost-type moves. *The first pure Ghost-type Pokémon was Misdreavus, which was introduced in Generation II. *No Gym Leader or Elite Four member who specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon was introduced in Generation VI. *Similarly to the type, the Ghost type is usually not straightforward when representing a Pokémon. Sometimes, Ghost Pokémon like Yamask and Gengar are this type because they are actual dead humans. This could also be seen as a term of murderous instincts like Jellicent which sinks ships and Froslass which freezes and keeps humans. It could also come from the fact that normal items could be possessed by a ghost like Banette or Aegislash (Banette being a possessed doll and Aegislash being a possessed sword). This could also relate to the mischievous actions of ghosts like Misdreavus and Rotom. This could also be because they have supernatural powers like Hoopa or Giratina (Hoopa can create portals and Giratina can use the powers of gas-type-matter). *As shown from certain Pokémon like Mimikins, it is shown that certain Ghost-types can in fact die despite being considered a "ghost". *Ghost type is the only single type with two immunities. *Morty and Allister are the only male -type trainers so far. * -type is the only type in which Ash Ketchum has not caught a Pokémon of the type. *The Ghost-type is tied with the -type and the -type for the least Gigantamax forms, each having 1. Notes es:Tipo fantasma uk:Примарний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type moves